24 Hours
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: Nick and Amanda made a huge mistake that led to everyone in the precinct knowing about their relationship but how? Will the last 24 hours help them tell Liv and Fin? Rollaro
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be a mini story. It won't be as long as the story I'm writing right now {**_Finding The Truth_**}. So I was thinking of calling this story 24 Hours or Secretive, but as of now it's 24 Hours. In the review selection comment what the title should be and I'll change it. Anyways please enjoy Chapter 1. **

* * *

><p>Secretive, they tried to keep what they had for each between them, but one night something happened that changed everything. This is the story of how Olivia and Fin found out about Amanda and Nick...<p>

"How? What? When? You couldn't tell me? What, you guys didn't trust me? If you think Liv is gonna trust you guys after this?! I hope you **_AND_** Nick know what you're doing." Said Fin furiously. You could see the anger in his face. He gave the two lovebirds a glance and left.

Nick looked at Amanda who had her head down. She was trying to hide the tears sliding down her face. He noticed the tears and wiped her tears and grabbed her hand and said, "Amanda, I knew you right from the beginning. Starting a relationship with me was gonna be risky and us trying to hide it was bad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, ok. We **_HAVE_** to tell Liv before Fin can." He said. Amanda nodded her head and got up. She intertwined her hands with Nick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olivia's Apartment...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Your what?! How long?" Asked Liv.<p>

"A little bit before the Maddox case. We didn't tell you 'cause if —" Amanda was cut off by Liv.

"Was this a way for you to get into my good graces, Amanda? 'Cause it sure as hell isn't!" Liv practically screamed the last sentence. She was to pissed to believe her partner, who by the way just got back to SVU, was dating Amanda for about half-a-year.

"Liv, your taking this to serious. At least you didn't find out the way Fin did! We told you! Cut us some slack." This was Nick speaking and he somewhat knew Liv would calm down.

"How long did Fin know?" Asked Liv.

"For about an hour." Nick said. He glanced at Amanda who was fiddling with her fingers and he wasn't sure if she was crying again, but he did know that she was very upset and quite.

"You wanna explain how Fin found out, that led to me knowing, Amanda?" Asked Liv.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what do you think? Was it a bad beginning or a good one? Some of you know that I'm taking a small break from writing Finding The Truth. I will continue to write the 7th chapter for that story. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to my mini story. :) Please review and give me your comments and tell me what I messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I know last chapter was short so I'll try to write it a bit longer. So I got some reviews! Thank you SassyPants for your review, I laughed a little reading it and Guess for saying I have a good start! Keep the reviews coming. Anyways this chapter will explain how Fin found out about Nick and Amanda. Anyways let me start before I go on a rant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>24 hours earlier...<em>**

* * *

><p>"Do I go in first this time or you?" Asked Nick.<p>

"Uhh, I'll go first, but tonight where should I met you? I'm taking the car because of last time." Said Amanda who didn't sound to happy about the last time Nick came and picked her up late.

Nick laughed and said, "Usual spot and I told you Liv wanted me to finish the report. I wasn't gonna get in trouble my first week back, Mandy."

"I know, I know but still a text would have been nice instead of me waiting at a bar." Amanda said and then smacked playfully on the shoulder.

"Alright, go before we're both late. I'll see you inside." Nick said. He gave her a kiss, she left and he parked.

Amanda started to walk up the stairs when her partner scared her. "Fin, seriously it's too early in the morning for that." She said glaring at him.

"I didn't know you and Nick had became friends again." He retorted back.

Amanda was going to reply but instead looked at Fin and took her phone out. Nick came up and said his hellos to the squad.

Around 3ish Liv went to go see Noah and Fin went to get lunch. Amanda went into the break-room to get coffee and Nick followed her. He spines her around and kissed her deeply.

"Nick we could get caught. I'm trying to get into Liv's good graces." She said, slightly pushing him away.

"But, Mandy they probably won't be here for another 5 minutes." Coaxed Nick.

Amanda looked at him and nodding her head in agreement, but right before the kissing got deep Fin yelled that he's back with lunch. They both came out laughing. Fin didn't say anything, but he saw them kissing.

Around 8:30 Liv said they can all go home. Nick waited for Amanda at Starbucks. Fin entered the bar seeing Nick he went up to him.

"Yo, what's up Nick." He said patting his back.

Nick looked startled, but replied "Uh, just waiting for a friend to come."

Fin just nodded his head and asked for a shot of whiskey. Nick moved to a booth on another side. Amanda came in gave Nick a quick kiss and tried to leave but Fin caught and was shocked. Nick saw and his face went pale. Amanda saw where he was looking and turned pale as a ghost. And at that moment is where Fin freaked. Amanda tried telling him that it was safer if him and Liv didn't know. Nick tried to put his opinion in but Fin didn't want to hear it from it saying, "Look pretty boy, I didn't ask for your input, so shut it." After that Nick said nothing.

_"How? What? When? You couldn't tell me? What, you guys didn't trust me? If you think Liv is gonna trust you guys after this?! I hope you AND Nick know what you're doing." Said Fin furiously. You could see the anger in his face._

"...and that's how Fin found out and now you." Amanda said squeezing Nick's cheeks were stained with tear stains. Nick was now behind Amanda holding her hand in a different position.

Nick decided this was his time to chime in. "Serge, it was my idea to keep it a secret. If 1-P-P found out I wouldn't have to bring the whole squad down."

Olivia was silent for a while and she said, "How long have you guys been sleeping together before it became serious?"

Nick said, "Before we knew she was UC for Declan."

Olivia didn't want to show how pissed she was at the detectives, so simply said to get out and she'll call.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, was this good? I know this chapter is like really long but I do think this whole scene was very important or the other 2-3 chapters wouldn't make so much sense. I like how I wrote as being very pissed at the beginning but I will tell you next chapter he will somewhat change and accept the relationship his partner and "pretty boy". Review and tell me your thoughts on this. Bye! :)


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N:** I think it's been a month since I updated, but that's fine 'cause I updated {_Finding The Truth_} but that's ok, right? So, I had a small "writers" block only because I thought this chapter wouldn't make sense, but then I was like yes it would I just have to write it and then change the order. So here am I writing chapter 3 of 24 Hours. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Olivia didn't want to show how pissed she was at the detectives, so simply said to get out and she'll call.<em>

* * *

><p>Amanda asked for the rest of the week off. Olivia at the time was still mad so she granted it. She hadn't heard from Nick after the confrontation and frankly she was glad. He wasn't her problem anymore because he was a uni, it was Amanda who was obliviously declining her phone calls without a care in the world. So, tonight she thought she pay Amanda a visit. She wanted to make sure she wasn't gambling her life away. Yeah, Amanda gambled, but if she was gambling it would be noticeable.<p>

Olivia, who even called Nick to see if he knew where Amanda was, is ignoring her, too. So, there she was at Amanda's door at nine o'clock pounding on the apartment door like a manic. Her neighbor, , said Amanda hasn't been home since Wednesday. She kindly said thank you and left. There was only one place left Amanda could be at, but she told herself she wasn't going to Nick's house.

Liv went straight home to her place and made dinner. She tried Amanda one last time and left a message saying she wanted to talk to Amanda alone when she was available.

Amanda saw Olivia's missed calls, but didn't care. She needed to calm down and have the rest of the week off. She dropped Frannie off at a friends house saying she had to go travel for work, but it was a lie. She needed to be with Nick. When she was with him the world seemed to stopped. Did she enjoy having sex with Nick? Hell yeah she did! He made her feel in places she didn't know you could feel in. He was amazing in bed, if rating out of ten she'd give Nick a twenty. He was just that good in bed. But, did she want more then sex? Yeah she did.

She asked Nick if she could stay at his place for a while and he agreed. Nick had no problems with that. He loved having her around even though they don't technically have a label for what they havering on, but when Liv asked if they were it seemed ok at that time to say they were in a relationship. The only concern is are they in a relationship Nick wondered. When she came back with Chinese he would ask her. He wanted to be more then "_fuck buddies_" if that was even proper.

Amanda came back with the food five minutes after Nick had that thought swirling in his mind. She set up the plates and they ate. After they were both done Amanda put the plates in the sink and sat down next to Nick on the couch and intertwined their hands.

"Amanda, what are we doing? I mean I love having you around don't get me wrong, but are we really dating because we want to or because of what happened?" Nick asked.

Amanda was silent for a moment, but then replied, "Nick, we _are_ dating because we want to. What happened just made us realize we needed each other."

"You know, we never did talked about what happened. Yeah we slept with each before the situation, but we just never mentioned it after." He said.

"Yeah it was scary at the time, but that's in the past I don't want to remember it." Amanda said getting up.

Nick nodded and said, "Want to sleep or just watch a movie in my room?"

Amanda simply said movie and went to go shower. Nick went to his room and put the movie in. He checked his phone to see one missed call from Olivia. He was surprised she even called, so he called back.

"Hey, I saw you called and I was just returning the call."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask a question. Have you seen or talked to Amanda since Wednesday? I just need her and I couldn't find her." Said Olivia.

"Yeah, she's at my place. Couldn't you have just called her yourself?" Nick said with a hint of anger.

"I have been calling all day and she hasn't picked up and I even stopped by her place to see if she was there, but a neighbor said she wasn't." Olivia was starting to get frustrated because Nick was getting mad at her.

"Ever thought why she was avoiding you for any reason possible? You were an ass to the both of us Wednesday night!" Now you could here his anger and he wasn't hiding it at all.

"That's only because she lied to me and to make it worse you were my partner." Olivia said who was equally mad.

"You're right I_ was _your partner Olivia." Now Nick was more hurt that then angry.

"Nick, I didn't mean it like that. I was just stating the truth." Olivia said sensing the she did hurt Nick.

"I shouldn't have called. Sorry, but I gotta go." Nick said and he hung up.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I said I was gonna add Fin to this chapter, but I couldn't find a perfect way to fit him in. So I promise next chapter Fin will be back! Leaving off with Nick hanging up seemed good because I want next chapter to be where Fin apologizes for being way too pissed and Amanda going back to work. So some of you might be wondering what was the situation and I'll be giving another hint about it next chapter. Review if you have any concerns or compliments! I hoped you enjoyed the 3rd chapter! :)


	4. The Apology

_"I shouldn't have called. Sorry, but I gotta go." Nick said and he hung up._

* * *

><p>Amanda was in the door halfway in the conversation. She knew it was Liv when he said,<em> "Yeah, she's at my place. Couldn't you have just called her yourself?"<em> She went in the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and looked at her ocean blue eyes.

"You heard, huh?" Asked Nick.

"Not all just from where you say I'm at your place. What did she want from me? Amanda asked annoyed.

"She wouldn't say. All Liv mentioned was she needed to talk to you alone." Said Nick.

Amanda didn't reply, she just nodded and went to look for clothes in his drawers. When she did put on some clothes Nick motion her to come next to him. They ended up not watching the movie. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Amanda resting her head on Nick's chest, his arms draped around her waist like always, it was a daily routine since they started dating.

It was 3 am when Amanda's phone was ringing. She groaned, late night cases always ruined her and Nick's night when they were together. She answered.

"Rollins." She answered sleepily.

"We have a case. 55 Park St., Lower Manhattan. See you in 15." It was Fin who told her the address.

"Nick, I have a case and it's important since they're calling me in." She told him. He nodded since he was half asleep. She got ready in front of him because he was half asleep and she only had 13 minutes left. They kissed and she left.

—

"What do we have?" Was the first thing she asked Fin when she arrived at the scene.

"Female victim, 25, name Laura Vera. She was walking home when some perv grabbed and rapped her there." Fin said.

"Ok, is Liv going with her or should I?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, you're gonna have to ask Liv." Fin said.

Amanda groaned and went towards Liv. "Serge, do you want to ride with the vic or should I?" Asked Amanda avoiding eye contact.

Olivia responded by saying she'll go. Amanda told Fin she'll see him at the precinct. Driving back Amanda thought of talking to Fin about what happened. She hated awkward situations, they were worst, but she knew she would put that aside till Liv lets them go home.

They worked none stop trying to look for clues on what happened. It seemed impossible and tiring. Liv saw this and sent them home. She needed to talk to Amanda but how was the question. She never had so much difficulty talking to someone. She needed to figure out a way and fast.

Amanda was about to leave when Fin called her over. It was bound to happen, at some point this week. She shut her car door and walked towards Fin. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and stopped in front of Fin.

"Amanda I just wanted to apologize, I should've not been so pissed at you. I just couldn't believe you had a thing with Nick and didn't tell me. It just you're my partner, for better or worse, I thought you trusted me and when I saw with Nick, I thought I did something wrong to lose your trust." Fin said.

"I don't blame you for being pissed. I know I would've been if I was in your position and yeah I should've told you about Nick and I." Said Amanda.

"Partners?" Asked Fin.

Amanda nodded and said, "I should be getting home now. I'll call you later."

They both went their own ways. Fin going wherever he goes and Amanda to Nick's place. She used the key that Nick gave her just in case he wasn't there and this was one of them. She took her shoes off, hung her coat up. Amanda turned on the tv and sat down on the couch.

It was eleven when Nick came home. Amanda was knocked out on the couch. He shock her awake because sleeping on that couch could get uncomfortable.

"Manda, hey, you wanna get up? It must be uncomfortable." Nick said.

"Yeah, sure. Did you bring take-out? There's not much in the fridge." Amanda said.

"No, but I can order some if your hungry. Chinese, pizza or Mexican?" Asked Nick.

"Hmm, chinese. The usual!" Amanda said before entering his bedroom. She changed into more casual clothes or more like his shirt and shorts. When her back was towards him, he snaked his arms around her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey." Amanda said softly.

"Hey yourself beautiful." Nick said.

"You okay?" Asked Amanda.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the most beautiful girl in my arms. She makes me happy when we're together and sad when we're apart." Said Nick.

Amanda put her hands on his face and kissed him. She _kissed_ him. It was always the other way around, but at the moment she wanted to and she did. They looked at each other, but what took Nick by surprise is when she put her head on his chest. They felt united, closer and in sync. He didn't want to let go, but the food came.

Nick grabbed and payed for the food. They were at the table when Amanda noticed something was off with Nick. It was like it was eating him alive.

"Nick, what's wrong and don't tell nothing again." Says Amanda.

Nick groaned, he promised Amanda the night of the incident that they wouldn't talk about again. Now here he was about to talk about what happened.

"You never talked about it when we got home, not once. I was so scared you were gonna break that night, but instead you told me before I left for work that we never speak of it again. Remember?" Nick's voice was breaking when he spoke.

Amanda looked at him, she had tears in her eyes now. She had told him she didn't want talk about it, but why being up now? She was trying to get over it. Of course it tore her apart, she couldn't work for 3 weeks because of the whole situation. She got up from the table and went to the bedroom.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I got Fin to apologize, Amanda at work, but she's avoiding Liv. For how long though... Anyways I'm glad I'm updating again. It was bugging me like crazy so I wrote. I'll try to update soon again!


	5. Danger Awaits…

_Amanda looked at him, she had tears in her eyes now. She had told him she didn't want talk about it, but why being up now? She was trying to get over it. Of course it tore her apart, she couldn't work for 3 weeks because of the whole situation. She got up from the table and went to the bedroom._

* * *

><p>Nick followed Amanda into the bedroom. He wanted to talk about it and it tore him apart when Amanda told him to never talk about the situation. He couldn't tell anyone a thing because that meant at the time to admit about his relationship with Amanda. Nick knew from the start having a relationship with Amanda was gonna be hard, but not so hard that they had to hide a major secret.<p>

Amanda was on the bed crying. Of course he'd bring something like that up now. There was never a time she hadn't thought about the situation. It bugged her knowing she couldn't tell anyone unless she was looking for a for trouble. Maybe now was a good time to talk about. She had just been back at work for two weeks and just last week they told her coworkers about them. It tore her apart when the doctor told her the news. Now was a good time to talk about what happened. It wasn't going anywhere and putting it off more would make it worse.

"Nick." Amanda said softly.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about its fine, but we should soon." Nick said barely above a whisper.

"That's the thing, I _do _want to talk about it. It's just hard talking about a something that blindsides you. I didn't even know." Amanda said.

_"_We both didn't know Manda. I guess make-up sex does give you surprises after all." Nick chuckled lightly.

"I guess it does, doesn't it. If I'd known, Nick I would have been more careful and aware of stuff." Amanda said.

"Hey, let's not play the if game. It won't help. How do you feel about it now. I know I feel like shit for not noticing anything." Said Nick.

"Oh, well…I'm trying to get over it, but it's not easy, it never is. I just wished I knew I was pregnant." Said Amanda.

She was crying again and Nick went on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He hates to see her cry. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and yet she was crying. It was natural to cry over a lose no matter how long ago it was. Nick gently kept kissing her head, he was trying to comfort her in a soothing way. It seemed to work because 5 minutes later she asked for a glass a water. When Nick came back Amanda was fast asleep. He put the water on the nightstand and went to bed with her.

When Amanda woke up Nick wasn't beside her. She got up and walked towards the kitchen to see a note. The note said: _Had to be into work by 6:30. I'll see you later and leftovers are in the fridge. Love you. _She glanced at the had another 5-6 hours before she had to be at work.

Amanda went home to go change, then she needed to pick Frannie up from her friends since it was Saturday, then needed to go food shopping because the only eatable food in her fridge was ice cream and then get ready for work. Amanda went food shopping first because she wanted to be able to walk Frannie and take her to her neighbors. The By 10:30 Amanda had everything done and was ready for work.

Amanda heard her phone buzzed, it was a text message from Liv. She wanted to meet up with Amanda before shift. Amanda groaned. She didn't want to deal with Olivia at all. Olivia had yelled at her, didn't approve of the relationship and to make matters worse Liv already didn't trust her. What did Liv want from her? Amanda didn't reply to text.

It was know 11 and Amanda has been staring at the text for about half an hour. She knew she should reply and she told Olivia it would be okay if they met before shift. Within 5 minutes Olivia replied saying they should met up at the coffee shop around 1:30. She got up to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Amanda saw Olivia at a booth drinking something, coffee maybe?<p>

Amanda ordered and donut with coffee and walked towards her. Almost scaring Liv when she entered the booth.

"You wanted to meet with me." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I do. I wanted to apologize for my actions a couple of weeks ago. I shouldn't have been so pissed. It was just a surprise." Olivia said.

"I understand. Its just we didn't want any of you guys to get in trouble with IAB, but then Nick got demoted. I didn't find important to tell you if Nick wasn't apart of the squad. I should've told you about us. You had every right to be pissed." Amanda replied back.

Olivia nodded her head and then said, "Well, I'm glad we have an understanding. I do have a question though."

"Ask away." Amanda stated.

"If Nick were to come back will the relationship continue? I want to be prepared just in case." Liv said.

This question took Amanda by surprise. She almost chocked on the donut she was eating. The she swallowed the donut and said, " To be honest, I don't know. That's a question you want to ask Nick not me."

Olivia simply nodded, glanced at her watch and said, "I think we should head over to the precinct now and try to finish the case that's on our shoulders."

Amanda agreed getting up from the booth. She was surprised that her CO was apologizing to her. Olivia _**NEVER**_apologized to anyone. Clearly she had seen her mistake to be apologizing, but Amanda still had this feeling that something was missing. She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Olivia still felt a little guilty for asking that question and then to see Amanda's response to the question. Clearly her and Nick were taking things slow, she didn't mean to ask the question, but she had to being her CO. Olivia still didn't get why Amanda said to ask Nick. They both were in the relationship and then it hit her. Amanda was hinting that maybe she should talk to Nick. Had she heard their conversation a couple of nights ago? She made a mental note to call him later.

Olivia had just sat down on her chair when she heard screaming. She jumped out of her chair to see who was screaming and when she saw who was screaming and why she nearly dropped her cellphone.

Where the hell was Fin? Why isn't he here with the rest of them? Olivia's head was swirling with thoughts. Then Amanda's screaming brought her back to reality.

"If you let her go we can help you. Just let go of her please." Olivia was trying to bargain with the man holding a gun to Amanda's head.

"Don't try that bullshit with me. Amanda knows what she has done wrong. Don't you peach?" Said the man.

"If I'd known what I did wrong I wouldn't be asking, right?" Amanda retorted back.

"Does your Sargent know the exact reason to why you weren't working?" Asked the man.

"What does this have to do with you? How is my detective's life is your problem?" Asked Olivia.

"You want to tell her or should I?" The man asked.

"She knows it was for personal health reasons. My life stays between me. How is my life connected to yours?" Amanda said,

"I guess I should tell her. One more chance or else." The man warned.

"What happened to me is not your concern so shove it where the sun don't shine." Amanda retorted back.

Amanda saw this was her chance. She elbowed the guy in the chest, trying to get his grip lose around her. He let go of Amanda falling to the ground. She was about to grab his gun when it happened. It wasn't supposed to, but it did.

The gun went off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

**A/N: **This is probably a long chapter. I feel bad for not updating, but I've been busy with school and shit. As you probably noticed I no longer write at the top or bottom. It makes me think I wrote a lot when I didn't, so I stopped doing that. Now you what the situation was. Amanda was pregnant and had a miscarriage. I feel evil for doing that, but there wasn't a lot of drama in this so I added more. Here's my question for you guys: Do you think Amanda is gonna make it out alive and who is this guy? Till next time! Tah tah!


	6. What are you waiting for?

_The gun went off._

* * *

><p>The moment the gun off is when all the problems started. Fin was still no where to found. Amanda was in front of her bleeding. Blood was everywhere, Olivia couldn't tell where the gunshot was and she just applied pressure to where it seemed to bleed the most. She was yelling at anybody who was listening to call a bus. She hadn't noticed, but Amanda had passed out.<p>

It had slipped Olivia's mind why Fin wasn't at the precinct. He had mentioned he was gonna get the new guy. She called Fin when she finally reached the hospital. When Fin mentioned calling Nick she freaked telling Fin to do no such thing and to come to with Carisi.

Olivia was pacing back in forth waiting for news on Amanda. She knew she should be calling Nick, but how was she gonna call him and explain to him what had happened. They were not on good terms as of now. She hated being CO sometimes always making decisions after another.

Fin came into the waiting room seeing Olivia asleep in the chair. He told Carisi to find out any information on Amanda Rollins and if the nurses weren't cooperating to use his badge. He walked towards the nurse station while Fin walked towards Liv.

"Hey. Liv wake up." Fin said quietly.

"Hmm, I'm awake." Said Olivia sleepy.

"Have you heard anything from any doctor regarding Amanda?" Asked Fin.

"They keep saying she's in surgery and such." Said Olivia.

"Liv, you need to call him or I will." Fin said.

Liv sighed. Fin was right on so many ways. She got up and walked outside where it was quite. She took a big puff of breath and looked for Nick's number. When she finally saw it, she paused for a moment. How was she going to explain to him that his girlfriend—_was that even the right label?_— was shot and possibly not make it considering she's been in surgery for what seems like forever. She pressed the call button, it seemed like forever, but he answered.

"Hey Liv. What's up?" Asked Nick who was unaware what was gonna happen next.

"Nick, I want you to remain calm as I tell something." Liv said cautiously.

"Liv, you're scaring the shit out of me now. What's wrong? Is it Amanda?" Nick asked frantically.

"Nick…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…<em>**

**A/N: **How do you think Nick is gonna react to the news to Olivia will tell him? I wanted to make this somewhat along the lines of the show by adding Carisi. As of Nick coming back to the unit that's a no because Carisi is there, but it might change. This chapter seems short to me, but I needed to update. Can't wait for January 7! An all Amanda episodes are fun because they always give small hints to other stuff. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you like.


End file.
